


Bad Day

by ghostofviper



Series: Hiromu Takahashi One Shots [2]
Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 09:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15660570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Hiromu is having a very bad day and wants nothing more than to get home





	Bad Day

“What the hell is that thing?” Hiromu Takahashi shrunk back at the condescending tone coming from the airplane aisle. He looked up towards the source seeing a pretty woman with a sour expression preparing to take the seat next to him, her eyes glaring a hole into his stuffed cat Daryl. Clutching his companion tighter in his arms Hiromu didn’t know quite what to say to this woman as she sank into her seat with a huff.

“His name is Daryl. He’s my friend.” Hiromu finally responded softly. He didn’t want to have any problems. It had already been a very bad day, starting with the wakeup call from his hotel never coming in so he woke up late and had to rush to the airport. Of course this meant he had forgotten his phone at the hotel. They were going to ship it to him, but now he was without his phone until he arrived home in Japan. Then his flight had been overbooked and he got bumped onto a later flight so he had to sit around the airport with nothing to do. He was sore from his match the night before and he wanted nothing more than to get home and see his Los Ingobernables brothers. It was hard being away from them, the only family he really had and his morose mood was only amplifying his loneliness. Now he seemed to be stuck next to this dragon lady for the duration of the fifteen hour flight. 

“Well, he’s disgusting.” She said with a sneer. “It better not touch me.”

“He’s not disgusting. He’s very clean. I give him a bath all the time.” Hiromu defended looking over the stuffed cat. It was true, Daryl was spotless. He didn’t know what this lady was blathering on about.

“It’s still gross.” She stated emphatically. “And you’re strange. What kind of grown man carries around a stuffed animal? What’s wrong with you?” 

Hiromu reared back as if he had been slapped at her verbal attack and he wanted nothing more than to get away from this lady. Glancing frantically around the cabin his heart sunk as he saw not a single empty seat as the plane pulled away from the gate. He was stuck. For the next several hours the woman rambled on picking on everything she saw as wrong with him, from his hair to his clothes, to his cat and the way he spoke and back again. With each stinging barb Hiromu curled further in on himself wishing he had the strength to fight back. But he didn’t. Not today. He was out of his comfort zone, without his family, and in a strange country. Usually when he travelled at least one of his LIJ brothers were with him, but this time scheduling conflicts had derailed their plans and he had to go alone. At first he was excited, but two weeks later he was done. He didn’t even have the energy to fake a smile anymore.

Hiromu shifted in his seat, covering himself with the airliner blanket and staring out the window, trying to block out the incessant nagging from his seat mate. Sliding on his headphones Hiromu drifted off into a troubled nap unable to escape her criticisms even in his dreams. He was awoken by a gentle hand on his shoulder, startling as he sat up and discovered he was the only person left on the plane, having slept through the landing and disembarking. Realizing his arms were empty Hiromu frantically searched for Daryl, heart racing until he saw the stewardess holding Daryl out to him. Tears filled his eyes as he saw Daryl was covered in footprints, looking questioningly up at the stewardess. 

“I’m sorry,” She said with a grimace. The lady next to you threw him on the ground as we were unloading. I wasn’t able to pick him up until everyone was clear.” 

Hiromu slowly gathered his belongings and shuffled off the plane, wondering what he had done for all these bad things to happen to him. While he was not expected until tomorrow evening Hiromu took a cab straight to the venue for tonight’s show. He needed his brothers and though they weren’t wrestling tonight, he knew they would all be there. 

Hiromu made his way steadfastly through the arena ignoring the various greetings thrown his way as he felt a bone deep sense of relief come through him when he spotted the LIJ locker room door. He opened the door slowly, his first smile of the day lightening his somber expression as he saw his four brothers and the first thing he heard came from Evil who was saying he couldn’t wait until tomorrow when Hiro would be back and a chorus of agreements rang through the room. That warmed Hiromu’s heart, knowing they were missing him even though they had each other. Naito was the first to spot him, a rare genuine smile lighting the stable leader’s face as he hurried to the door and pulled Hiro in with a hug before separating and holding his fist out to the little cat for their customary bump. 

Remembering the state of his cat Hiromu’s smile dropped and he sadly shook his head making Naito’s fist slowly drop as he stepped back and took a good look at his friend.

“Who do I need to kill?” Naito said angrily as he saw just how upset Hiromu was. The rest of LIJ had gathered by that point, their excited greetings turning to concern as they all took in Hiromu’s sad expression and red rimmed eyes along with the trampled cat. 

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Hiromu said softly.

“Hiro, you can’t bottle it up. We’re here for you. Talk to us.” Bushi prodded, wrapping his arm around Hiromu’s shoulders and leading him over to the couch. Various chairs in the room were quickly pulled into a half circle around their brother. So Hiromu launched into the tale of his very bad day which had actually started the night before during his match with Marty Scurll and continued on with one bad thing after another going wrong. When the story culminated on the airplane the LIJ members were furious as Hiromu recounted all the nasty insults the woman had thrown at him. Their outrage was compounded by the fact there wasn’t really anything they could do about it, seeing as they had no idea who this woman was or where she had gone to. So instead of revenge they jumped headfirst into operation make Hiromu smile again. Sanada took the broken and abused Daryl and set to work cleaning him up, giving him a full on bath to the exact specifications he usually teased Hiromu about. Bushi made a run to his restaurant and got Hiromu his favorite meal. Evil and Naito worked on lifting his spirits reminding Hiromu why he was such an integral part of their family. It didn’t take long for Hiromu to begin feeling like his old self, the comfort of home and family was really what he needed to get back into the right head space.


End file.
